Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds
by BlackMambaaa
Summary: AU: Alex meets Lucy before The Ludovico Treatment and they're instantly attracted to each other, but when Alex grows up and contemplates a normal life will he show her how he really feels? And can she trust him after all he's done in the past? Alex/OC
1. Rebel Rebel

_This chapter was inspired by the 1974 song 'Rebel Rebel' by David Bowie. _

**1 **–REBEL REBEL

It was a remarkably warm day for England as Lucy walked down the street, pulling grapes from a brown paper bag and eating them. She was supposed to be in school, but she couldn't handle being there any longer. Her friends didn't understand, they were perfectly happy with their dull, repetitive lives, but Lucy wanted something more so she went searching for it. She had always been curious about everything, adventurous, not thinking too much before going into things. She stopped in at MELODIA, a local record store which despite its unimaginative name had a wide range of music which suited her taste. She loved a great many different styles of music, basically spanning through every genre. Although, she had only three favourites; David Bowie, Jimi Hendrix and her beloved Maestro: Ennio Morricone. She was a great film enthusiast as well, her favourite genre being a good old Western, that being the type of film her beloved Maestro generally composed for.

She walked into the store, instantly recognizing the Heaven Seventeen record they were currently playing and made her way over to the Soundtracks section. She flicked through the records before sighing; they still didn't have the one she'd been wanting for months. Walking through the rest of the shop she picked up some modern albums before finding her way to the Classical section. She took her time looking at the different composers before settling on an Edward Elgar collection. Satisfied, she looked at her watch turning to leave and let out a gasp as she bumped into a very attractive young man.

"Oh!" She said feeling herself blush, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

He was eyeing her up and down, a wanting look on his face. He was very handsome, in a boyish sort of way, with wavy dark blonde hair and hypnotising blue eyes. She knew he was dangerous just by looking at him, a bit insane even, but there was something else there too that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Besides, all the boys were like that nowadays anyway; her brother was a perfect example.

"That's alright sister." He replied cheerfully, now looking at the record stack she'd been looking through.

"What warbles were you smottovat at?" He inquired, smirking slightly before looking back at her. She could easily understand his strange words; it was exactly the same as the way her brother spoke.

"Uh, just some compositions...nothing really..." she trailed off.

Lucy didn't feel like herself, she was normally a bubbly person; easy to converse with, but here was this guy making her feel speechless. It wasn't like she'd never met attractive boys before, so what made this one so different?

"Nothing?" he repeated, "Warbles thiswise are your Uncle Alex's favourites."

"Mine too..." she said softly, "Is that your name then? Alex?" She asked, regaining her courage. He nodded, still smiling.

"And what's your eemya, my lovely devotchka?" He asked

"Lucy." She replied and he thought for a moment.

"Would thou like to itty back to my mesto? I'll make it worth your raz." He said, winking. Lucy smiled knowingly, pretending to ponder his question.

"A good girl like me? What do you take me for Alex? I'm a respectable lady; give me a reason why I should." He smirked playfully, as his eyes widened a little in amusement.

"A dobby devotchka?" He asked, "A dobby devotchka that skips skolliwoll? If you're not going to skool, you must still have your education, right right?" He winked at her, making her blush again. She gasped, laughing softly.

"Not today." Was all she said in reply, smiling slightly. He seemed to be contemplating whether or not to insist.

"Too bad, too baddiwad, another raz then?" He asked finally, grinning "You are invited!" Lucy grinned back, doubting there ever would be another time.

"Definitely, after all, I must still have my education." She gave him a mischievous look, "Bye then Alex" She said, going to walk past him.

"Bye-bye Lucy-Lu" he replied cheerfully, walking away further into the store. Lucy bought her records and left, her thoughts occupied by the boy named Alex.

**A/N: *In the record store (named MELODIA in the novel) scene there is a list of Top Ten music bands up on the wall. One of the bands listed is Heaven Seventeen, which one of the girls mentions to Alex. This name was used by a real band in the 80's.**


	2. I Love Playin' With Fire

_This chapter was inspired by the 1977 song 'I Love Playin' With Fire' by The Runaways. _

**2 **– I LOVE PLAYIN' WITH FIRE

"Bugger" cursed Lucy as she accidentally ripped a hole in her school tights.

She quickly ripped them off and searched for another pair in her messy bedroom. She was in a mad rush as she was already late for school and inevitably wouldn't make it on time. She prayed that her principal would drone on about picking up litter for a while longer in assembly than he usually did, so that she might make it to class on time. She was already making a bad enough impression as it was with the amount of school she'd skipped lately and didn't want to give them any reason to get on her case. Finding some other tights and her school shoes she fastened her bag onto her back and grabbed an apple from the kitchen bench before leaving her family's apartment. It was a little cool when she stepped out into the street and she pulled her blazer a little tighter over her body.

"Hi, hi, hi Lucy-Lu" called a voice from her left.

She turned to see Alex walking towards her wearing a long dark blue coat with a black ascot tie as well as black trousers and a long, black cane. He looked cheerful but she was completely baffled by his presence, and the fact that he even remembered who she was. It had been over a week since they'd met in the record store, and she figured he was the kind of guy who tried to pick up every reasonably attractive female he met. She was sure he would've forgotten her, but here he was, and he seemed to remember her perfectly. She felt that unfamiliar feeling of shyness wash over her again as she looked down at the ground, blushing.

"Hello Alex" she said, still not meeting his gaze as he walked right up to her. "Sorry, you seem to have a habit of catching me off-guard." She continued, finally looking up at him.

"Appypolly loggies, sister." He said smiling, Lucy laughed

"It's okay" she said as he began observing her uniform

"Are you goolying to skolliwoll then?" He asked

"Yes." She replied, "I'm late actually..." He was looking at her intently, seemingly amused.

"You're not skipping today?" He mused as she shook her head.

She wondered what he might do; he seemed like the type to be very unpredictable. He looked around, hands in his trouser pockets. There was no one else around in eyesight, just the two of them. It was the perfect time, she thought, for him to have 'the old in-out' with her and she didn't know if she was worried or a little excited about the prospect. She wasn't sure if she would be willing or not, if she would be his victim or his lover. He appeared to have decided that he wanted her, that he would drag her away and have 'pol' with her but then his expression changed and he surprised her.

"Would you like me to gooly with you, sister?" He asked. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, she couldn't figure him out at all.

"Yes," she replied carefully, "if you like." Alex smiled slightly at this and she frowned, wondering what he was thinking.

"Privodeet me there, sister" He said casually as she began walking, with him by her side.

"Alex?" She asked as they walked.

"Hmm?" Came his response and she paused, thinking.

"What are you doing tonight?" he looked a little surprised, but intrigued all the same.

"Would you like to viddy me, lovely?" Was his reply

"That's what you want isn't it?" she asked bluntly, "To have the old in-out with me." He thought about it for a moment, he seemed a little taken aback by her direct approach.

"Yes." He replied just as frankly, "But you're a very beautiful devotchka, different. I can't pony what makes you zammechat." He looked at her as he said this, seeing her blush, and smiled smugly.

"There are plenty of pretty girls Alex." She stopped walking, they were right outside of her school now and she could see the other students filing out of the hall. If she left now she would make it to class in time.

"Pretty, yes, but not beautiful" he said as he stepped closer, his eyes looking into hers intently. "Not as beautiful as a lovely devotchka like thee."

She was breathless; a brief sensation of desire came over her as she leant up to him, planting a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. He looked at her eagerly as she backed away from him and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. He kissed her again, deeper this time, until they were both completely unaware of anything but each other. Finally she pulled away from him, a little breathless.

"Goodbye Alex, got to get some of that much needed education" she said smiling, tempting him. She turned around, walking into the schoolyard and taking the first bite of her apple as he watched her eagerly.

"_Who was that?_" Her best friend Riley nearly screamed when Lucy joined her outside their classroom.

"Who?" Lucy asked playfully, smiling

"Come off it Lu!" Riley said "Who is he?"

"His name's Alex..." started Lucy, enjoying her friends curiosity, "We met last week at the record store" Riley gaped at her

"And you didn't tell me?" she asked

"What's there to tell? I bumped into him at the store; he asked if I liked classical music. Then I saw him again on the way here and he walked with me. It's not a big deal." Riley gave her a quizzical look.

"You only met him twice?" she asked and Lucy nodded, "And you snogged him, in front of the whole school?" Riley looked incredulous

"No one was looking!" Retorted Lucy

"Why _did_you snog him if you don't even know him Lu?"

"I told you I needed a bit of excitement" she replied, grinning, "Besides; I'll probably never see him again. I was relishing the moment!" The two girls giggled as their teacher arrived, walking into class.


	3. 20th Century Boy

_This chapter was inspired by the 1973 song '20__th__ Century Boy' by T Rex. _

**3 **– 20TH CENTURY BOY

Lucy shuffled around in her closet, trying to find something to wear. It was a Saturday night and a whole group of kids from her school were going out to a local club together. She found a nice sleeveless midnight blue twiggy dress and decided it would do, before pulling her long blonde hair into a tight pony tail. As she did the final touches of her make-up she heard the phone ringing and leant down to pick it up from her nightstand.

"Hello?" she asked, twirling the cord around in her fingers.

"Lucy? It's Riley." Said the voice on the other end, she sounded a little guilty.

"Hey," said Lucy, "What's up?"

"Well, Jackie and Cherie are bringing their boyfriends now so I can't fit you in my car." She explained.

"Oh, well that's okay, I can just walk."

"Are you sure?" Riley sounded very guilty

"Yeah its fine, you know I like walking anyway." Lucy assured her, even though she knew it was dangerous.

"Why don't you ask your brother to walk you? It'd make me feel a lot calmer if he was with you."

"He's out, he's never home nowadays. I'll be fine Riley, don't worry about me, I'll see you soon." Lucy hung up the phone and grabbing her coat went to leave.

It was cold when she stepped outside and she was thankful that her destination, a club called The Sugar Shack wasn't too far away. Her walk was peaceful until she heard mischievous laughter in the distance. The further she walked the closer the voices came until finally a group of boys walked around the corner. They were all dressed in old German Army uniforms, and had a greasy look about them. She wrinkled up her nose as she smelt a foul body odour coming from them. There were six of them yet it was easy to distinguish their leader, who whistled at her appreciatively.

She looked around her cautiously as three of his friends moved around her, limiting her escape options as the leader continued to leer at her. Suddenly she felt a greasy hand grab her waist and spinning around she punched the boy square in the nose. He let loose a howl of pain as he clutched his face, glaring at her. She knew it was hopeless to put up a fight since there were six of them, and she was alone, but like a miracle from Bog up in heaven a familiar voice was heard behind her.

"Welly, welly, welly, welly, welly, well." Lucy turned around seeing Alex accompanied by three other boys, all dressed in matching white trousers and shirts, with codpieces and suspenders. Each wore a different style black hat and black military boots, whilst carrying their weapon of choice.

"If it isn't gloopy, globby Billyboy!" He continued, looking at the leader of the disgusting gang, "Come out from ya garbo-bin? Come and make a nochy of it ya sodding bratchny!"

And then they started, Billyboy and his gang forgetting all about her. Before the boy behind her could join in though she turned back to face him. Now that Alex and his friends were here she could take out her anger on this filthy man without worrying about his friends. She proceeded to beat him and he took swings back at her, she was smarter though and dodged all of his attempts. Eventually she had him down on the ground as she continued to kick and punch him.

"Lu!" Called a familiar voice behind her and she turned around to see her brother.

"Pete..." she said breathlessly, "He was going to..."

"I know" Pete replied, looking at her in amazement, "I didn't know you could drat like that! What're you doing here?" He asked.

"I was going out to meet some friends." She replied, still a little out of breath. She herself couldn't believe she'd beaten the boy to the ground. She looked around at the others of Billyboy's gang who were all also lying unconscious on the ground. Suddenly she spotted Alex looking at her and Pete, clearly wondering how the two knew each other.

"Alex!" she called, walking over to him, "I didn't know you were friends with my _brother_!"

"Your bratty?" Alex asked and Lucy nodded, noticing the look of surprise on Pete's face. Lucy looked at the other two boys with them, one was a bit overweight, significantly larger than the others and the second was tall and well built with a mean look on his face. The larger looking boy had gotten his clothes very tattered and dirty during the fight while Lucy and the others remained quite intact.

"Hey!" Called an angry voice from down the street, Lucy leant over to the side to catch a glance at who it was, but before she got a chance Alex had taken her hand as was leading her in the other direction.

They ran for a very long time until they were a safe distance away from the mysterious man. They stood in an alleyway and Lucy watched as Alex, Pete and the tallest of the group attempted to clean up the fat looking one.

"Bog, Dim!" Scolded Alex, "You've made a manky mess of your platties." The boy they called Dim laughed foolishly as the taller one looked at Lucy.

"Who's the devotchka Little Alex?" He asked, looking at her evilly. Alex looked up at Lucy, smiling.

"That's Lucy-Lu, Georgie Boy." Alex replied, never taking his eyes off her. "She's spending the nochy with us droogs, right right?" Lucy didn't really know what to say, her friends were expecting her yet she was sure they wouldn't mind if she spent the night with this alluring young man. She managed to nod in agreement and Alex smirked.

"Horrowshow." He said and they walked down the street, ready for a night of what Lucy had heard Pete refer to as 'Ultra-Violence'.

**A/N: *The Sugar Shack was a real club in the '70's in LA. It was where Cherie Currie and Joan Jett of The Runaways first met; they're one of my favourite bands, which is why I used that name.**


	4. White Rabbit

_This chapter was inspired by Emiliana Torrini's cover of the 1967 song 'White Rabbit', originally by Jefferson Airplane. _

**4 **– WHITE RABBIT

Lucy walked next to Pete as they made their way through the streets.

"Lu, how do you know Little Alex?" he asked quietly, making sure Alex couldn't hear.

"Well," she replied, "I don't really...I've just met him before." Lucy had always known what her brother got up to, but she'd never met his friends before. She couldn't believe that one of them was Alex.

"He didn't..." Pete began but then stopped, trying to think of the right way to put it.

"Didn't what Pete?" she asked, but then seeing his face she realized what he meant.

"Oh!" she laughed, "No, don't worry, he didn't" Pete looked a little more at ease then, not really wanting to know anything else. Finally they reached their destination and Lucy stared wide eyed at the place in front of her; The Korova Milk Bar. She had heard about it, everyone had, but she'd never dared to go in. She had stopped walking so the others were a fair bit ahead of her now, and Alex turned around looking for her.

"Alright Lucy-Lu?" He asked as he walked up to her, she nodded. "Hurry up then!" He grabbed her hand, entwining her fingers with his as he led her into the curious building.

The walls were painted black, with large white psychedelic letters that spelled out the word 'Moloko' followed by either 'Vellocet', 'Synthemesc' or 'Drencrom'. These were all known drugs that Lucy had heard of before, and she looked around in awe at the naked female mannequins being used as tables as well as milk dispensers. Alex led her over to a table at the back, and she sat on the end next to him, on his right were Dim, Georgie and Pete. Soon they were all drinking that famous drink know as Milk-Plus and Lucy stared starry eyed at her surroundings. Alex nudged Georgie who was sitting next to him on the other side

"The devotchka's off with Bog and all his angels" He commented, making Georgie laugh at her drugged state. She started imagining different things, violent things, as she sunk back into her chair staring at the ceiling. The other four seemed to have been anticipating this and laughed together, but she didn't care as she drifted off into her own world.

"What'll we do with her Little Alex?" Georgie asked in a very low voice so that Pete wouldn't hear.

"I want you to pony something my little droogie." Alex replied leaning in closely to Georgie, "You don't touch her." Georgie looked confused as Lucy turned to look at them.

"Alex?" She asked as he turned back to her, "Are you going to take me out while you do the Ultra-Violent?" He looked surprised, something she seemed to be able to make him do quite easily. She amazed him with her enthusiasm, as she seemed eager to see their nocturnal activities.

"Would you enjoy that?" He asked and she nodded enthusiastically, making him laugh.

"Alex?" She asked again, he looked at her, waiting, "Can we go back to your place after?" She surprised him yet again, making her giggle; the drug was fully in her system now. He just winked at her before turning back to Georgie. They stayed there a while longer, enjoying the Moloko before it was time to leave. The boys were ready to start their night of Ultra-Violence.


	5. I Aint No Fortunate Son

_This chapter was inspired by the 1969 song 'Fortunate Son' by Creedence Clearwater Revival._

**5** – I AINT NO FORTUNATE SON

Alex pulled Lucy aside as they came up to a small corner store, focusing her attention onto him.

"Lucy-Lu, I want you to wait out here, do you pony?" He said seriously. She nodded, but still looked confused. "Don't want lewdies viddying your fizzog" He explained as he pulled a mask from inside his boot and put it on, showing her what he meant.

She nodded again, showing she understood and found a spot out of sight where she could see if any police were coming. She heard a loud struggle going on in the store but waited patiently outside, indifferent to whatever was going on as she gazed at the stars, the Milk-Plus making her much more aware. It was as though a whole new world was being revealed to her, and she loved it. She didn't even notice when the boys came back outside, finished with their business and eager to get moving. She felt a hand slip over her waist and she looked up to see Alex smiling wickedly down at her. She let him guide her away, feeling completely dazed and content with the world.

Soon they came upon a shiny new car, Lucy wasn't sure what type of car it was, but it was definitely expensive. She assumed the boys would attempt to steal it, but they didn't, instead they laughed manically as they started to vandalize it. Pete pushed his odd looking staff into the windows, shattering glass everywhere, Alex pulled a knife from the top of his cane and scratched at the paint, Georgie who also had a knife was tearing up the seats while poor old Dim was thrashing his chain around like a mad man. They soon grew tired of this and moved on to other, more interesting pursuits. They did many things, and Lucy was simply a spectator. She never grew bored though, it excited her to watch Alex like this and she felt the tension rising between them as it got later and later into the night, both of them eagerly anticipating what would come afterwards.

"Does it interessovat you Lucy-Lu?" He asked as they walked together, the other three behind them.

"You interest me Alex." She replied simply. She was coming out of her drugged haze now, and felt more like herself. She couldn't help but notice his lips curl up into a grin at her reply.

"Would you like to join in the next time?" He asked, and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Next time?" She laughed before nodding, "Yes, I think I'd enjoy that." He smirked at her.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty" He teased, "you're a very strange devotchka." She smiled at him charmingly and he grabbed her waist mischievously.

They continued on with their night of mild Ultra-Violence until very early in the morning when Alex decided it was time to go 'homeways'. Pete gave her an odd look when it was made clear Lucy was going with Alex rather than home with him, but he didn't say anything. Finally the other three boys were gone and Lucy and Alex were alone as he led her to his home.


	6. Night of the Long Grass

_This chapter was inspired by the 1967 song 'Night of the Long Grass' by The Troggs._

**6 **– NIGHT OF THE LONG GRASS

The first lights of dawn could be seen as Alex led Lucy past several different apartment blocks until finally arriving at his own. It was very untidy inside with litter and even leaves and sticks scattered all over the place. There was a large, heavily vandalised wall with suggestive images and phrases painted on no-doubt by local Nadsats; it made her giggle which caused Alex to smile. They walked upstairs until they reached his apartment, and he led her in and through to his room. Whistling he removed his codpiece and hat before proceeding to remove his false eyelash. As he did this Lucy looked around his tidy room, marvelling at the wonderful things he owned.

"You're a Beethoven fan?" She asked, motioning to his window shade which had a picture of a very solemn looking Beethoven on it.

"Lovely, lovely Ludwig Van" Alex commented, nodding. He sat down on his bed, reaching down to open a drawer that was attached to the base of it. He pulled out a large python that she looked at in awe.

"This is Basil." He told her before placing the snake onto his dresser. She sat down on the bed next to him and he turned to face her.

She was impatient, and she placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down and kissing him eagerly. He didn't take long to respond, rolling her over onto her back and fumbling with her dress. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her neck roughly.

"You have such lovely luscious glory." He commented on her hair, before moving his hand down to her thigh, sneaking up underneath her dress. "But are you blonde all the way down?" He asked playfully and she bit her lip.

"Well, Alex" She replied, "You're about to find out aren't you?" He grinned at her response before hastily removing her underwear and unzipping his pants.

He was extremely rough, impatient to relieve the sexual frustration that had been building up inside him all night, and after they reached their climax they lay side by side on their backs, panting. Lucy didn't waste much time though, as she moved up on top of him, kissing his cheek, then his neck and moving down over his chest, arousing him once again. This time he was much gentler, exploring her body, building up the tension once more and ravishing her. They slept through most of the morning, before Lucy woke up hearing voices outside of Alex's bedroom. She looked at her watch; it was 9am. She began to worry about her night with Alex; he had gotten what he'd wanted so now he would have no interest in her. Running her fingers through her hair she proceeded to gather her clothes from the floor and went to climb out of the bed. She felt a strong grip grasping her wrist and turned around to see Alex looking at her.

"Stay." He ordered and she slipped back in next to him. Alex turned her to face him and she frowned, wondering why he hadn't tired of her.

"Where were you ittying off to Lucy-Lu?" he asked her.

"Oh, well...um..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say. Alex, however, caught on.

"No, no, no my lovely devotchka," He smirked, "I'm not through with you yet." She frowned at him but he merely put a hand up to her cheek, overwhelming her with a licentious kiss. Before he could go any further though, she pulled away.

"Alex, I'm not going to stay in bed with you all day." She told him as he put his arms behind his head, gazing up at her.

"What would you like to do, my sladky devotchka?" He asked.

"How about some breakfast?" She suggested and he nodded, getting up from the bed. The two of them got dressed before heading out to his kitchen. There was a man and woman sitting at a table eating their breakfast, taking no notice of Alex or the girl he had with him.

"Morning, morning, my Pee and Em." He said as the couple looked up, eyeing Lucy curiously. "What have you cooked for me today?" He asked, before seeing their expressions and Lucy's uncertainty.

"That's Lucy-Lu" he explained, "She's my devotchka." Lucy blushed; she didn't recall ever becoming 'Alex's girl'.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both." She said before turning to Alex, "Alex, do you mind if I borrow your phone?" he shook his head, pre-occupied with his breakfast. Lucy looked around helplessly before Alex's mother came to her rescue

"It's just over there dear." She said kindly, pointing to a table near a couch, "Please make yourself at home." Lucy smiled at her appreciatively before sitting on the couch and picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Asked a sleepy voice on the other end of the line.

"Riley, its Lucy." She said

"Lucy! What were you _thinking_? We were all worried sick! Are you okay? What happened?" She exclaimed.

"Well, I ran into Alex...and I sort of got distracted. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you." She replied

"Alex?" Riley asked, concern replaced now with curiosity. "The boy from the record store? What happened, I want to know everything!" she declared

"Later." Was Lucy's reply, "I'll call you when I get home and tell you everything." Riley gasped.

"Are you at his place right now?" Riley inquired.

"Yes, now I have to go, I'll call you later." Lucy replied. Lucy hung up the phone and moved back over to the table, sitting down next to Alex. He looked very amused, presumably of the fact that her friends knew about him. Ignoring this, she noticed the plate of breakfast he had gotten for her.

"Thank you for breakfast." She said politely, and the other three nodded. They ate in silence which Lucy was silently grateful for, she didn't really want to be asked any questions. She noticed Alex kept glancing at her and smiled to herself, wondering what would come next.

**A/N: *Before the rape scene was filmed, Adrienne Corri walked up to Malcolm McDowell and said, "Well, Malcolm, today you're going to find out I'm a real redhead". This served as a little inspiration for this chapter.**


	7. Fools Rush In

_This chapter was inspired by the 1980 song 'Fools Rush In (Kevin Shields Remix)' by Bow Wow Wow._

**7 **– FOOLS RUSH IN

After their breakfast they showered before leaving his apartment. It felt strange in a nice way, to be walking with Alex through the city.

"Alex, you called me your devotchka..." she said as they walked, he nodded, waiting for her point, "Well, did you mean your girlfriend?" She hoped she wasn't wrong; she didn't want to be embarrassed. Not in front of him. He thought about it for a minute, but it felt like hours to Lucy, before finally smiling.

"Yes, I guess I did." He said simply, making Lucy smile. They continued walking until they reached Lucy's apartment building.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked as they stood at the entrance. Alex shook his head.

"I'll just wait here." He said and she walked inside.

Pete was most likely still asleep as his bedroom door was shut. She walked past it, heading for her own room and hastily found some new clothes to wear. After she was dressed she walked into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and freshened herself up. As she walked back out to the hallway she saw Pete emerging from his bedroom.

"Morning Peter" She said as he looked at her groggily.

"What raz did you get homeways?" He asked

"Only just now." She replied

"Are you ittying out again?"

"Yes"

"With Alex?"

"Yes Pete, does it bother you?" She asked seriously. He thought about it for a moment.

"No" He said, "It's just weird." She nodded, understanding.

"Do you wan't me to-"

"Just _go_ Lu, it's fine!" He cut her off, and she smiled at him.

"I'll see you later." She said and walked past him. Alex was waiting for her, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He smiled as she approached.

"You look lovely today Lucy-Lu." He said when she was next to him, making her blush.

"Come on." She said, sliding her arm through his. As they started to walk she leant up to whisper in his ear, "I'm glad you think so." She said and he smirked. They passed a corner store, different from the one Alex had robbed the previous night, and Lucy broke away from him.

"I'll be right back ok?" She said, walking toward the store, "Do you want anything?" He shook his head and she walked in.

She emerged again a few moments later with a Popsicle in her hand. They continued walking as Lucy began to eat her ice-block when she noticed Alex had become very quiet. She looked over to him and he looked very uncomfortable.

"Something wrong Alex?" She asked, even though she knew.

"Well, love" He said, "You're ittying to give me a pan-handle..." She laughed, continuing to lick her icy treat.

"I have no idea what you mean." She smiled flirtatiously, looking up at him.

"Careful..." He warned, but she wasn't listening. She laughed heartily as he pulled her over to the wall of a building, pinning her against it. His piercing blue eyes looked yearningly into her green ones.

"Sorry" she said still laughing, "Couldn't help myself." He moved in closer to her, kissing her sweetly at first but then very sensually.

"If _you're _not careful Alex, we'll end up doing something we both regret." She cautioned him playfully. He pulled away from her, eyeing the now discarded Popsicle that lay on the ground.

"Would you like a new ice-stick?" He asked.

"No thank you." She replied still leaning against the wall, "Someone obviously can't control themselves!" She laughed and he pulled her to him, capturing her in a kiss again.


	8. Little Wing

_This chapter was inspired by the 1967 song 'Little Wing' by Jimi Hendrix._

**8 **– LITTLE WING

It was a calm afternoon, not too cool and not to warm as Lucy walked by the Thames River in her school uniform. As she walked she heard a female voice calling out to her, turning around she saw that it was Georgina, an older girl from her school who was in her Drama group.

"Hey Georgina!" Lucy said happily as the girl reached her.

"Lucy, I'm so glad I caught you!" She panted

"What's up?" Lucy asked, laughing. "I was wondering if I could borrow your script. I lost mine, and I need to learn my lines. I promise to give it back tomorrow; I just need to copy it all out tonight." Georgina explained.

"Oh, that's fine, you can have it. I already know my lines." Lucy replied

"Thank you so much!" Georgina cried

"If you've got time now, come back to my place and I'll give it to you." Lucy said. So the two girls walked to Lucy's apartment where a tired Pete was sitting in the lounge room. He looked intriguingly at Georgina and she back at him.

"Georgina, this is my big brother Pete." Lucy explained, "Pete, this is Georgina, we do Drama together." Pete simply nodded and Lucy smirked, he was obviously quite taken by her.

"Come on." She said, pulling Georgina towards her room. Lucy looked through her drawers before finally pulling out a stapled pile of paper.

"Here you go." She said handing it to Georgina.

"Thanks so much Lu!" Georgina said, "I owe you one!" Lucy laughed before leading her back out of the apartment, yet not before Georgina had stolen one last glance at Pete.

Later that night Lucy was sitting in Riley's room as the two listened to a Hendrix record. Riley lay on her bed while Lucy sat in a beanbag on the floor, drawing absentmindedly.

"Could you taste it?" Riley asked, referring to the drug Lucy had taken in her Milk-Plus.

"No, but the feeling was..." She couldn't really think of a way to describe it.

"I've always wondered what The Korova Milk Bar is like." Riley stated

"It's interesting" came Lucy's reply, "But it's the stuff that comes afterwards, the stuff inspired by the drink that's really excellent."

"Like spending the night with Alex?" Riley teased, laughing when Lucy tossed a cushion at her.

"Are you happy for me?" Lucy asked seriously

"You know I am Lu" Riley replied, "I'm happy to see you happy." Lucy smiled. Riley then began to ask many different questions about her relationship with Alex, but Lucy didn't mind. She liked to talk about him; he made Lucy feel different and brought a sense of calm to her. They continued talking until later in the night when they both drifted off to sleep. The next morning Alex met her outside her apartment building, a plastic bag in his hands.

"What've you got there?" she asked, leaning up to kiss him.

"I kupetted you something" He said sweetly. He reached into the bag, pulling out a Commedia dell'arte mask. She knew what it was since she had studied the style of theatre in her drama classes, it was the same as Alex and his droogs wore on their nights of Ultra-Violence. Lucy didn't really know what to say, it was a very odd thing for him to buy her.

"Don't want the Millicent's viddying your sladky fizzog." He explained and she realized the importance of the mask. Alex wanted to protect her, make sure she didn't get caught.

"Thank you." She said, "I'm very grateful." He smiled, handing her the bag before engulfing her with a kiss.


	9. King Midas in Reverse

_This chapter was inspired by the 1967 song 'King Midas in Reverse' by The Hollies._

**9 **– KING MIDAS IN REVERSE

It was like Bog himself had sounded a heavenly trumpet when the school bell rung, indicating the end of the week. Lucy leapt up from her desk, hurrying out of the classroom with Riley by her side.

"Have you got plans tonight Lu?" Riley asked as they exited the school grounds.

"Well I'm going over to Alex's now, so I'm not entirely sure. Why?"

"I'd just like to hang out, how about tomorrow night?" Lucy nodded in agreement.

"I'd like that a lot" She said. The two said their farewells and Lucy headed towards Alex's apartment.

"Good afternoon Em" Lucy greeted Alex's mother as she opened the door. She had adopted Alex's Nadsat for his parents.

"Hello Lucy dear" Em replied, letting Lucy in.

"Is Alex home?" Lucy asked

"I think he's in his room." Em responded, "I just got home myself, why don't you go and see?" So Lucy walked down the hallway, before knocking on Alex's door.

"What do you want?" Called Alex's irritated voice from the other side

"Alex, it's Lucy" She called back, and there was silence before he opened the door.

"I wasn't expecting a visit." He said, standing in nothing but his underwear. She looked over his shoulder, seeing a naked girl on his bed, looking annoyed.

Lucy felt herself blush heatedly; she was extremely embarrassed and wanted to be out of this situation as soon as possible. She didn't say anything to Alex, she didn't even look at him, she just left and he didn't try to stop her. She found herself walking to Riley's house, who welcomed her in with a questioning look on her face.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" She asked as Lucy sat down on her bed. "I thought you were going to see Alex?"

"Please don't talk about that" Lucy replied

"What happened?" Questioned Riley, sitting down next to her.

"He was with another girl" Stated Lucy simply, "Bog Riley, I'm such a fool."

"No you're not" Riley consoled her, "You couldn't of known"

"But I _did_ Riley! I saw this coming from a mile away." Lucy wasn't crying, she wasn't even angry, she was just hurt.

Riley comforted her, taking her mind off Alex by talking of other things until Lucy decided to walk home. It was 3am at this time, and Riley tried to convince her to stay but Lucy was adamant, she wanted to sleep in her own bed. When Lucy got home she was very surprised to find Alex waiting for her, sleeping in her bed. She could tell by his deep breathing that he was sound asleep, so she proceeded to undress herself and get into her pyjamas. Once she was finished she looked back over at Alex, wondering what to do with him. She climbed into the other side of her double bed, poking him lightly to waken him. He turned over to face her, still half-asleep, yet once he realised she was there he became much more alert. He grinned at her, propping himself up as she crossed her arms.

"Hi, hi, hi there Lucy-Lu"

"What're you doing Alex?" She asked crossly.

"I wanted to viddy you." He answered simply.

"Do you have any idea how angry I am with you?" He looked genuinely confused and she sighed in disbelief, extremely frustrated. She didn't want him to be there, the whole thing was ridiculous. He reached for her arm but she pulled away.

"Alex," she began, "You were with another girl" He nodded, waiting for her point. She sighed again

"You've never been in a relationship before, have you?" She asked

"No." He said honestly

"Well generally you don't sleep with other people." She explained

"I know" He said plainly

"How would you feel about me having the old in-out with another man? I've come close to it before." She said, straight out lying, and saw a flash of jealousy in his eyes.

"You see?" She continued, "That is exactly how I feel." He pondered over what she had said; it seemed almost as if he was struggling to imagine someone else's feelings.

"Have you ever lubbilubbed to another veck?" He asked her

"No Alex, not while I've been with you. I've never even thought about it to be honest." He looked very remorseful then, an emotion she'd never seen him express before.

"Deepest appypolly loggies, love" He said finally

"I beg your pardon?" She asked

"I'm sorry, really." He responded, catching on. Sighing, Lucy relaxed, lying down next to him.

"It's alright Alex." She said, looking up at the ceiling. He cradled his hand beneath her chin, turning her to face him. She placed her arms around his neck, leaning in and kissing him.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked and she nodded, closing her eyes. Before long she fell asleep, but Alex lay awake mulling over what she had said.


	10. Starry Starry Night

_This chapter was inspired by the 1971 song 'Vincent (Starry Starry Night)' by Don McLean._

**10 **– STARRY STARRY NIGHT

Lucy yawned loudly as she made the finishing touches to her painting for an art assignment. It was in the early hours of the morning and she sat at the desk in her room. She looked out the window to see Dawn starting to break, and buried her face in her hands. She needed to get some sleep, but she also needed to catch up on her school work which she was drastically falling behind in.

"That's real horrowshow, that is." Said a voice behind her, making her jump and nearly scream.

"Alex!" She hissed, turning around. "What are you doing here?" He was standing in her doorway, hands in his pockets, smirking.

"Appypolly loggies, lovely." He said, "I didn't mean to poggly you. Pete let me in, just wanted to viddy thee." She relaxed and got up from her desk. She grabbed his hand leading him into the room before shutting the door. She stumbled a little, she was exhausted, and he grabbed her, pulling her down to her bed with him.

"Have you been snubbing your Uncle Alex?" He asked as they lay facing each other.

"Maybe..." She replied, closing her eyes.

"Are you still razdrazzled with me?"

"Maybe" She said again, smiling slightly.

"Lucy-Lu, I'm not very dobby at this" She opened her eyes now

"I know that Alex, it's okay." She reassured him

"I'm very baddiwad" He continued

"I _know _Alex! That's just the way you are, I'm not going to try and change that. I was just insanely jealous." She laughed and he seemed satisfied with her answer.

"You pony me don't you?" He asked, "Even though every veck else doesn't?" She nodded, smiling. He left shortly after that, giving Lucy her much needed rest. Later the next night she was picked up by Riley, as they were going out with a group of their friends. They went to The Sugar Shack, which was full of people, and blasting a recent Bowie song. It was here that Lucy saw Georgina, and quickly walked over to her.

"Hey Georgina!" she called and Georgina smiled

"Hey there Lucy!"

"So, my friend Riley said she spotted you and my brother together" Lucy teased, Georgina blushed

"Oh, yes, well..." Lucy laughed

"It's about time he got a girlfriend!" Georgina just blushed an even deeper shade of red

"It's nothing like that."She insisted

"Sure" Lucy said laughing, "I'll see you later" Georgina nodded and Lucy walked away to join her own friends.

The night was a simple one, nothing very remarkable happened. Once again Lucy didn't get to bed until dawn and she collapsed into it when she got home, falling asleep almost instantly. Her parents were out when she woke up the next day, and only Pete was home. He sat at the kitchen table when she emerged dazedly from her bedroom.

"Morning Pete, what's got you in a mood?" She asked, noticing his glum expression.

"Morning Lu" He said looking up. She sat down across from him, frowning.

"Well?" She asked

"Last nochy something happened that you're not ittying to like." She waited, and Pete sighed, "Georgie and Dim, they set up Little Alex. He's been arrested Lu." It took her a while to process it all.

"For what?" She asked softly, "What did they arrest him for Pete?" But Pete just shook his head, he didn't know. She leaned back in her chair thinking hard before getting up and walking to her room.

"Where are you ittying off to?" Pete called after her, but she ignored him. She showered and dressed before leaving their apartment and heading toward Alex's.

Em's eyelids were smudged with mascara when she opened the door, and Lucy hugged her tightly, hearing the poor woman sob on her shoulder. Em told her that Alex had been arrested for breaking into a woman's home and assaulting her. A woman that was now dead. Apparently Mr. Deltoid, Alex's probation officer was going to speak for him, but both Lucy and Em were grim, not seeing much of a chance for their Little Alex.

"Make sure you come and visit dear." Em said to Lucy as she went to leave. Lucy had taken Basil as well as a few of Alex's other possessions to 'look after' as she put it to Em.

"I will." Promised Lucy, "Em, do you think they'd let me visit him?"

"I don't know dear, best wait until it's decided what will happen to him." She replied, Lucy nodded and turned to leave.


	11. And When I Die

_This chapter was inspired by The Heavy's version of the 1966 song 'And When I Die', originally by Peter, Paul and Mary._

**11 **– AND WHEN I DIE

It had been approximately two years since Alex had been sent to prison, and they often wrote to one another. It had been hard at first but Lucy had eventually come to terms with the fact that Alex was gone and he wouldn't be coming back for a very long time. He asked her not to visit him; he didn't want her to be in a place like that and she complied. She kept him informed of Basil's health and he instructed her on how to look after the python she'd begun to grow quite fond of. Things were different; a lot had changed in her life. She was in Upper 6th Form now, her final year of high school before she started her tertiary studies, and was about to celebrate her 17th birthday. She had been dating someone else for two months now, named Michael. He was good to her but he wasn't Alex, the person she longed to see more than anyone else in the world. Pete was engaged too, which she still found very perplexing, especially since it was Georgina that was his fiancée. Georgina had become like a sister to Lucy though, and they often talked about everything together.

Riley had gone to college after 5th Form and was studying to become a hairdresser. While Em and Pee had rented out Alex's room to a lodger, something that slightly irritated Lucy, but it wasn't her place to say anything. Alex had often mentioned in his letters that he planned on getting out soon, but Lucy couldn't help but doubt that he would. However, Alex was highly intelligent, so anything could happen. Lying on her bed Lucy listened to her beloved Maestro, she was imagining various scenes in her mind. She listened to Classical music when she wanted to brainstorm ideas for her writing, a career she wanted in the future. Although for a long time now Lucy could only imagine horrible things, violent and depressing things. It made her weary so she carefully lifted the Styli off the record, abruptly ending the song. She got up from the bed and walked out to the kitchen. Her parents weren't home, and Pete had moved out sometime ago, renting a flat with Georgina. She spotted an envelope addressed to her on the kitchen bench and sat down to open it.

_Lucy-Lu,_

_Your Alex got into a drat, and now they're sending me away for some zammechat veshch called a Ludovico Treatment. I leave the Staja tomorrow and it might take a while but if this veshch works then I'm free._

_Alex. _

She didn't really know what to do; it was like an extremely cruel joke. She couldn't believe there was a chance he may actually be back soon; it had been so long since she'd seen him. Her hands shook as she went over to her father's desk in the lounge room, trying to find some paper and a pen to write back to him. She had many questions; mostly about the Ludovico Treatment he had mentioned. She wanted to know how it worked, what it did and most importantly, how long it would take. She was somewhat baffled; unsure of what she would do when he got back. She didn't know what to tell him about Michael, so she thought it was best to leave that out of the letter. Would he expect everything to be the same, unchanged after two years? Or had he grown up, as she had? She thought over many things, unsure of how she felt about Alex returning.


	12. Dead Flowers

_This chapter was inspired by the 1971 song 'Dead Flowers' by The Rolling Stones._

**12 **– DEAD FLOWERS

"Do you know when he's coming back?" Riley asked Lucy a couple of months later, as they ate lunch together in a café.

"No," Lucy replied, "He barely writes me since he started the treatment."

"What about Michael?" Riley inquired

"What about him?" Lucy asked. "Nothing's going to change Riley; things are different since Alex has been gone."

"I know that, but he's different, you don't love Michael like you love Alex."

"Love?" Choked Lucy, "I don't love either of them." She said stubbornly, but Riley just shook her head in disagreement. As Lucy walked home from lunch she wondered about what Riley had said, completely dissolved in her own thoughts.

"Lucy-Lu?" Lucy froze before slowly turning around. Sure enough, there was Alex, walking towards her.

"Alex?" Her eyes were wide with shock and she barely managed to say his name. He was carrying a brown package and looked a little sick. Finally he caught up to her and they stood awkwardly, neither of them knowing what to do. Eventually Lucy managed to get her wits together and lead him over to a park bench.

"Are you alright Alex?" She asked nervously and he smiled a little.

"Yes, yes." He said, but he was frowning.

"What's going on? You didn't tell me you were coming home."

"Just got out today, I was about to itty and visit Pee and Em" He replied vaguely.

"Alex, are you sure you're okay?" She asked, "You don't look very well."

"Oh, that's just the treatment." He explained

"What do you mean?" She asked, "What exactly does the Ludovico Treatment do Alex?" She listened intently as he described the full affects of the treatment he'd been undergoing for two months.

"Alex…" She frowned, "That's wrong; they shouldn't be allowed to do that to you."

"You still fretting over me love? Even after all this raz?" He asked playfully, leaning in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Alex, I have a boyfriend" She told him bluntly, watching him turn angry. "You were gone and…" He abruptly began to look very sick, the anger taking its toll before he got up and retched into the grass. She moved over to him, placing her hands on the back of his shoulders, supporting him until he had calmed down. He looked very pale and very shameful that he had thrown up in public, but moved back over to the bench.

"I already knew" He told her when they sat back down.

"How?" She asked, disbelievingly, but he just shrugged.

"I just guessed"

"I didn't know you were coming back so soon." She explained, "Otherwise I would have waited."

"It's right as dodgers Lucy-Lu." He told her stiffly, giving her a look that almost appeared understanding. He was trying to keep calm, so as not to upset his stomach again.

"Right, right" He said after a while. He stood up, becoming himself again. "Got to itty love, got to itty and viddy Pee and Em." She nodded, standing up as well.

"Bye-bye Lucy-Lu." He said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Alex." She said as he walked away, wondering what he would do when he found out about Joe the Lodger.


	13. Quite Rightly So

_This chapter was inspired by the 1968 song 'Quite Rightly So' by Procol Harum._

**13 **– QUITE RIGHTLY SO

Lucy was dozing uncomfortably on a plastic chair and was stirred from her slumber when she felt a hand softly touch her shoulder.

"Lucy dear, wake up" She opened her eyes to see Em and Pee staring down at her. They were in the hospital, right outside Alex's room. Lucy had come as soon as she found out he was awake, but it had been a longer wait than she anticipated.

"Can I go in now?" Lucy asked them.

"Yes dear, we've already seen him. He's on the road to recovery." Em told her. Alex had his eyes shut when she walked in and it was only when she kissed his cheek that he opened them.

"Lucy-Lu!" He said, surprised. His voice was understandably weak and he was unable to move much of his body.

"Alex you had me so worried!" She exclaimed, reaching for his hand. "I thought..." She was unable to finish the sentence, afraid to say that she'd thought he'd snuffed it. Alex just laughed softly, clearly enjoying all the attention he was getting.

"Alex, it would kill me if that happened to you." She said seriously, "What made you do it?" He shrugged slightly, obviously not wanting to discuss it. She sat down on a chair beside his bed and the two of them sat in silence for a while.

"You know," she said finally, "I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you, but I'm here to help. If you want somewhere to stay you can stay with me. I want you to be okay Alex but things are different now. It can't go back to the way it was before."

"That'd be real horrowshow," was his reply, "but I'm ittying back to Pee and Em's."

"Okay, but I'm going to help you with anything you need." She insisted and he nodded.

"Could you stay here Lucy-Lu?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." She replied.

The rest of Alex's stay in the hospital was quite eventful, the government seemed quite eager to cover up any links between them and Alex's attempted suicide. Lucy was a little annoyed when they offered him a job, but at least it would be a way of helping him. She visited everyday, staying the night before returning home to get ready for school. The hospital seemed pretty willing to let her be around, considering what had happened to Alex. It felt strange to her, to be seeing Alex everyday after they had spent so long apart. He was getting better everyday and seemed extremely pleased that The Ludovico Treatment no longer affected him. He would be allowed to go home soon and then life would slowly return to normal. She wished things could be like they were before he'd gone away, but things had changed so much; _she _had changed.


	14. Dust in the Wind

_This chapter was inspired by the 1977 song 'Dust in the Wind' by Kansas._

**14 **– DUST IN THE WIND

"Do you prefer white roses or this pale yellow colour?" Georgina asked.

"Hmm?" Said Lucy, "Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention." Georgina sighed, they were sitting at Pete and Georgina's dining table in their new apartment and Lucy was supposed to be helping her with wedding preparations.

"What's wrong Lu? You've been off in the clouds for weeks now" Georgina questioned.

"I'm sorry, I'm just distracted is all."

"Is it Alex?" Lucy frowned and Georgina moved aside the bridal magazines she'd been looking at, leaning over to her.

"Lucy, don't deny it, I know it's been playing on your mind."

"It's not." Said Lucy stubbornly, "There's nothing to discuss."

"Didn't you say you were going to see him after we're finished here?"

"Well yes...but only to give him back his stuff." Georgina raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Fine," said Lucy, "and to help him get everything sorted, but it's nothing."

"You want to be careful you know, don't hurt that new boyfriend of yours. It's obvious the way you feel about Alex, you just need to decide whether you're willing to go through all that hurt again. It's never going to be simple with that boy Lu; he's bound for trouble wherever he goes." She knew Georgina was trying to help her, but Lucy couldn't help feeling a little irritated.

"I've already made that decision" she retorted, "I just want to make sure he's ok." Georgina understood and dropped the subject.

"Okay then. Now, which colour do you prefer?"

People looked at Lucy strangely as she walked down the street, a large bag in one hand and Basil in the other. He had wrapped himself around her arm, which she held up so as not to distress him. She wouldn't miss feeding him, but she had grown to like the python. When she arrived at Alex's apartment he was looking much more like himself again, almost fully recovered from his fall.

"Basil!" He said with delight, completely ignoring Lucy and taking the snake from her arm.

She followed him into his room and saw that he had only a few very simple things now. There was a new bed, different from his old one, a simple chest of drawers and the same mirror as before. She felt sad for him, sad that he had to suffer when Pete, Georgie, Dim and even herself had been a part of his illegal activities. She walked over to his new bed and placed the large bag down on it.

"I only grabbed a few things, your records and window shade and some other stuff." He turned to face her as she said this, walking over to observe the contents.

"Thank you Lucy-Lu" He said and she smiled.

"I also have your cane." She told him, "But it's at home, I couldn't carry it with all this other stuff." He nodded, looking at her intently.

"Are you adjusting oka-" He cut her off with a kiss, his hands placed on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She moved her arms up around his neck, kissing him back until they were both on his bed. This feeling was all too familiar to Lucy and she panicked, attempting to break away, but Alex held her firmly to him. He began getting more eager, fumbling with the buttons on her shirt until it was off and he flung it on the floor. She gave in, letting the inevitable happen, and like their first time together it was rough and over quickly.

"Alex?" She asked afterwards when they lay next to each other. He turned on his side to face her, and she did the same. "Were you okay in prison? Nothing bad happened did it?" He frowned, clearly unsure as to why she would bring it up.

"It wasn't very dobby Lucy-Lu." He said, "But you're Uncle Alex can take care of himself." It was wrong for her to be there with him like that, and she feared so many different things. For whatever reason Alex wanted to be with her, but he didn't care about her. He was so selfish; he was incapable of caring about anything but himself. She lay there with him, contemplative over what to do next.


	15. Love Will Tear Us Apart

_This chapter was inspired by the 1980 song 'Love Will Tear Us Apart' by Joy Division._

**15** – LOVE WILL TEAR US APART

Rainy days can be a very suitable atmosphere when you're the bearer of bad news. Lucy sat on a park bench which looked out onto the Thames and nibbled on a stick of liquorice absentmindedly. She spotted Michael walking towards her and snapped out of her daydream. He was very handsome, tall and well built. He had tan skin; deep brown eyes and shaggy brown hair which complimented his bone structure.

"Hey Lu" He said when he reached her and sat down, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Is everything okay? Why did you want to meet me here?" She frowned, she hadn't really thought about how to tell him. She had told him about Alex, and he knew enough but not very much.

"It's a little complicated." She explained, leaning back in the bench, staring out at the river. He waited patiently for her. It was something she really liked about him, he was always serene, and he made everything seem simple.

"Do you ever wonder whether if you'd made one simple different decision in the past, it could change everything?" She asked him quietly.

"Yeah, definitely" He replied.

"Well let's say, that if you made that decision things would be a lot better." Michael nodded, understanding what she was saying.

"I think I have a chance to make something better Michael, to fix something that went wrong."

"Is this about that guy, the one in the papers that you used to be with?" He asked. She turned back to face him, feeling very remorseful.

"I'm not sure about anything anymore, things have changed again and I don't want to hurt you." He looked at her sympathetically but didn't say anything. The two sat in silence for a very long time.

"It's okay Lucy." He said finally, "I think I understand."

"I'm so sorry" she told him, "I didn't think any of this would happen."

"I know, and I hope you sort it all out." He said genuinely, before getting up to leave.

She had partly followed Georgina's advice; she had prevented Michael from getting hurt. Yet Lucy wasn't exactly sure what she would do about Alex, things were more complicated then they had ever been. She didn't know if she wanted to be with Alex or not because she feared getting hurt. She wasn't a doormat and she wouldn't allow him to do the things he had done to her before, but she wasn't exactly sure that she could resist him either.


	16. Tiny Dancer

_This chapter was inspired by the 1971 song 'Tiny Dancer' by Elton John._

**16 **– TINY DANCER

There were a billion tacky songs; bucket loads of Champagne and way too many balloons for Lucy's liking. It was, however, her brother's wedding day and she was determined to make it memorable for him and Georgina. The ceremony had taken place during the afternoon, and it was now well into the night as family and friends celebrated the newly married couple at the reception. Lucy sat at the bridal table watching the other guests enjoying themselves, as well as Pete and Georgina who were still completely smitten with each other. They were talking to Alex who had only just arrived and Georgina kept giggling whenever Alex spoke. As far as Lucy knew, she'd never heard Pete use Nadsat, and she clearly found it quite amusing. Lucy then averted her gaze from them and over to her parents who were deep in conversation with Georgina's. She continued to gaze at the other people for a while, bored with the celebrations. She looked over to her right, seeing a chair being pulled out from under the table.

"You're late." She reprimanded Alex light-heartedly as he sat down, he grinned at her.

"I was with like my new droogies" He replied simply before looking over at Pete and Georgina.

Alex still seemed unable to comprehend the fact that his former droog was married; he thought they were much too young, and Lucy agreed. They observed in silence, both of them fairly uncomfortable in the atmosphere. Eventually Alex stood up and she looked up at him questioningly.

"Let's itty for a gooly" He suggested, and she was all too happy to oblige.

The wedding reception was being held at Lansdowne Club, and it was a very beautiful building but Alex led her outside. They walked in the cool night air neither saying anything to the other, but it was calm and peaceful, both of them were content to be in each other's company.

"I'm impressed Alex." Lucy said finally.

"Of what?" He inquired, smirking slightly.

"You were very polite to Georgina, I know Pete appreciates it." He didn't say anything; he was lost in his own thoughts.

She knew he was growing up, but she wasn't entirely sure if he was aware of that fact just yet. It had been a month since he'd returned from hospital, returning to his former nocturnal activities yet Lucy could tell that he was beginning to grow tired of it.

"I broke it off with my boyfriend." She told him, catching his attention again.

She hadn't seen Alex since the day at his apartment when she'd dropped off his things. He didn't say anything, he just kissed her eagerly. She lost herself in his kiss and for several minutes there was nothing else, only them. She broke away from him abruptly and he looked at her questioningly.

"Alex, if we do this again I need you to promise me something." She explained.

"What's that, my sladky devotchka?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"I need you to try and stay out of real trouble." She told him.

"I know Lucy-Lu." He said, "Your Alex will take care of himself." She bit her lip before breaking into a grin as he leant down to kiss her once more.


	17. You Wear it Well

_This chapter was inspired by the 1972 song 'You Wear it Well' by Rod Stewart._

**17 **– YOU WEAR IT WELL

People stared at Lucy with curiosity as she entered the office building, headed for the National Gramodisc Archives floor. She was still dressed in her school uniform, having only just finished. She entered the elevator and pressed the correct floor number, wringing her hands nervously. There was only one other person in the lift with her, a man who was presumably in his late 40's. They got out at the same floor.

"Are you here to visit your father, love?" The man asked her, being friendly. Lucy giggled, shaking her head.

"No sir" She replied, "I'm here to visit my boyfriend." His eyes widened in surprise.

"Boyfriend?" He asked, and she nodded, "Who's your boyfriend?"

"His name's Alex" She told him, "He's only new here."

"Little Alex is _your _boyfriend?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes sir is there a problem?" She asked politely. He shook his head disbelievingly.

"Now, it's none of my business" He began, "but a good girl like you shouldn't be getting caught up with a criminal like him."

"With all due respect sir." She retorted, "Alex is a lot more than you seem to be giving him credit for. He has made big mistakes in his life, but he should be given a chance, just like everyone else." She was very agitated with this man, and was about to say more before being interrupted.

"Lucy-Lu!" Called Alex, walking over to her and the man, "Sorry Frank, hope she didn't give you any trouble." He said politely. Lucy looked at the man named Frank pointedly, trying to prove by Alex's politeness that he was not as bad as this man made him out to be.

"No, no not at all." Frank said, quickly walking away. Alex led her over to his desk and she felt slightly proud, seeing him in a job. He was dressed in a nice navy blue suit and looked very strapping.

"Are you busy?" She asked Alex but he just shrugged.

"Thanks for coming" He said making her grin before she leant up to kiss him softly. She noticed some of his colleagues looking at them with interest; most of them were a lot older than they were. He had asked her to visit, she wasn't entirely sure why, but it appeared he wanted to make a good impression in front his new co-workers.

"Are they being nice to you?" She asked him as he sat down in his chair.

"Dobby enough" He replied, "They'll get used to me. I just wanted you to viddy where your Alex rabbits." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Well, I bought you something on the way here" She said, reaching into her school bag and pulling out some hot food for him.

"I thought you might be hungry." She explained. He took the bag gratefully and placed it onto his desk before pulling her onto his lap. He kissed her fervently, not caring who was watching.

"Alex…" She said, breaking away, "Maybe you should introduce me to your colleagues? It would seem friendly and make a good impression."

Alex seemed to like this idea and wasted no time. He introduced her to everyone in his department, becoming more confident all the time. They seemed unsure at first, all of them having seen him in the newspaper, and it was only his first week there. Yet, with Lucy's pleasantness, and Alex's respectful approach they soon warmed to the pair. She spent roughly half an hour in the office, talking cheerfully to the people Alex now worked with and did what she'd intended to do, left a good impression. By the time she left everyone seemed much more at ease, particularly Alex who promised to thank her properly later.


	18. All Day  All of the Night

_This chapter was inspired by the 1964 song 'All Day & All of the Night' by The Kinks._

**18 **– ALL DAY AND ALL OF THE NIGHT

Lucy had begun to notice that Alex was becoming increasingly indifferent to his nightlife. He would often pass off the opportunity to spend the nights with his new droogs, in favour of seeing Lucy. Her end of year exams determining whether or not she went to University were quickly approaching, so she spent a lot of her time confined to her desk at home, studying. A lot of her other spare time was spent working, as she needed to be able to afford tertiary study. She was spending the afternoon with Riley, who she hadn't seen in around a month. They were sitting in Riley's new apartment that she shared with her boyfriend.

"What're you going to study at Uni?" Riley inquired.

"Creative writing" Lucy replied, "I was thinking about Drama, but I prefer writing."

"What does Alex think?"

"He seems to be supportive actually" Lucy explained, "He's been helping me study most nights."

"Wow, he's whipped." Riley laughed.

"No he's not" Said Lucy, "He's just growing up." When she left Riley's flat she walked the few blocks to Pete and Georgina's who had invited her for dinner.

"Hello Lucy!" Georgina said cheerfully when she opened the door.

"Hey Georgina" Lucy replied, walking inside to see Pete setting the table for their meal. She walked over to him, giving him a quick hug.

"Hey there Lu!" He said, "Here, have a seat." She sat down at their circular table and Georgina served up some spaghetti for dinner.

"How's school going?" Pete inquired as they ate, "Alex isn't distracting you is he?"

"He's been helping me Pete." Lucy replied, twirling the spaghetti around her fork. Pete just smiled knowingly, glad that Alex was showing responsibility.

"I heard you got a job Lu" Piped up Georgina, and Lucy nodded "What do you do?"

"I work at the cinema" Lucy replied, "Mostly on the weekends, but some school nights too. I'm trying to get some money together, to put towards University."

Pete and Georgina seemed pleased with Lucy's plans and continued to ask about various different things in her life. She left at around 9pm, Pete walking her home. When she reached her bedroom Alex was waiting for her.

"Hi, hi, hi Lucy-Lu" He said happily, getting up from her desk. She was very happy to see him and gave him a loving kiss.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Only about 10 minootas" He replied.

"Did you come to help me study?" He nodded.

"Well…" She said, "I don't need to tonight." He grinned

She grabbed his shirt roughly, pulling him down to her bed. They kissed each other desperately, fumbling impatiently with their clothes. Soon there were no clothes left and Alex began kissing her all over, laughing when she became impatient with his foreplay.

"Alex…please" She said softly and he complied. They were restless, impatient and it was over as quickly as it had begun. He collapsed next to her, gazing up at the ceiling, and she ran her fingers through her blonde hair, both of them completely content.


	19. Swan Song

_This chapter was inspired by the 2009 song 'Americana' by Jay Gruska. This song was composed for the show 'Supernatural', and featured in the episode 'Swan Song.'_

**19 **– SWAN SONG

It was the end of the school year and Lucy had already completed her exams. She had just walked off stage from the Opening Night of the drama performance she'd done with the school. She had played her first ever leading role, and felt euphoric when she walked backstage, after hearing the crowd's applause. She didn't know if Alex had come or not, he hadn't made any promises. She was sure though that her parents were there, along with Pete and Georgina. She gathered her things and hurried outside to see them, still dressed in her costume. It was a very pretty yellow dress, and it complimented her nicely. She spotted her family quickly and walked briskly over to them.

"That was amazing Lucy!" Georgina exclaimed, "You've improved a lot." Pete and her parents nodded in agreement, and they continued to talk until Lucy felt someone kiss her cheek.

"You were completely zammechat." Alex told her quietly, squeezing her waist. She smiled at him.

"Thank you for coming" She said, and he nodded, grinning at her. Lucy left with Alex, going to spend the night at his apartment. They walked through the streets together, Alex carrying her stuff for her.

"Lucy-Lu, I've been messeling over something." He said.

"Yes?"

"I've decided to stop ittying out with like my new droogs" He told her, "I'm ittying to rabbit harder and help you pay for your scribbing stuff." She didn't really know what to say, he'd completely caught her off-guard.

"But Alex…" She said, "You don't have to do that."

"But I want to."

"Are you sure you do? Because you know I don't mind you going out like that."

"Lucy-Lu, I want to support you. You can study and I'll rabbit. Then we'll have a malchik and you can smot after him while you scrib." "

_What_?" She asked incredulously, "What are you _talking_ about?"

He paused, thinking hard about something. "I've been messeling a lot, and I want a son."

"Alex!" She practically screamed, "Are you serious?" He nodded.

"Yes, odin day."

"One day." She agreed calming down a little, "In the far, distant future." He smiled, agreeing to that before taking her hand in his.

"Thank you Alex" She said, and he looked at her puzzled, "For supporting me." She explained.

"I want to nachinat viddying mestoes soon, odin for ourselves." He told her.

"I'd like that" She said, and he nodded.

"A nice bolshy odin" He said, "with a bedroom for our malenky malchik"

"Alex!" She exclaimed.

"For the far, distant future" He joked, laughing heartily.


	20. La Condanna

_This chapter was inspired by the 1966 song 'La Condanna (The Verdict)' by Ennio Morricone. __This song was composed for the film La Resa Dei Conti (The Big Gundown)_

**_I would also like to take the opportunity to say that Lucy + Alex's relationship has been loosely inspired by Mick Jagger + Marriane Faithfull's. _**

**20 **– LA CONDANNA

Alex was sitting in his room, listening to an opera when Lucy entered. He looked up at her surprised at her excited state.

"Alex!" She exclaimed happily, practically jumping up and down.

"What is it love?" He said, watching her pull a tape from her bag.

"I found it!" She said.

"Found what?" He asked impatiently, but she just walked over to his stereo, stopping the song he was listening to.

"What're you doing?" He asked, curious now, watching her place her tape into the stereo.

"Just listen" She said, sitting down next to him. She watched him, seeing that he recognised the familiar piano notes of Beethoven's Fur Elise, and then saw him frown when Ennio Morricone's old western music came on. She waited until it was finished and got up to turn it off. He looked at her, extremely confused.

"It's called La Condanna" She explained sitting back down, "And it's my favourite composer, Ennio Morricone. I was looking for it the day we met, which I think is ironic, being a song combining our favourite composers." He smiled, realising what she meant. He pushed her back onto the bed, pinning her there and overwhelming her with kisses.

"Lucy" He said seriously, pulling back, "I…" He paused, unable to say it.

"It's ok Alex" She said softly, "I already know." She smiled at him and he seemed relieved, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Alex" She said, stopping him. He looked down at her, waiting. "I do too you know?"

"I know" He said grinning, "I've always known."


	21. DISCLAIMER

_All Nadsat in this story was sourced from:_ **mikescottwaterboys. com/nadsat**

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own, or claim to own the following:**

Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds by The Beatles

A Clockwork Orange (The Novel) by Anthony Burgess

A Clockwork Orange (The Film) by Stanley Kubrick

Rebel Rebel by David Bowie

I Love Playin' With Fire by The Runaways

20th Century Boy by

White Rabbit by Emiliana Torrini OR Jefferson Airplane

Fortunate Son by Creedence Clearwater Revival

Night of the Long Grass by The Troggs

Fools Rush In (Kevin Shields Remix) by Bow Wow Wow

Little Wing by Jimi Hendrix

King Midas in Reverse by The Hollies

Vincent (Starry Starry Night) by Don McLean

And When I Die by The Heavy OR Peter, Paul and Mary

Dead Flowers by The Rolling Stones

Quite Rightly So by Procol Harum

Dust in the Wind by Kansas

Love Will Tear Us Apart by Joy Division

Tiny Dancer by Elton John

You Wear it Well by Rod Stewart

All Day and All of the Night by The Kinks

Americana by Jay Gruska

La Condanna (The Verdict) by Ennio Morricone

Fur Elise by Ludwig Van Beethoven

La Resa Dei Conti (The Big Gundown)

Supernatural (TV Show)


End file.
